Mistakes Twice Made
by yukisyo
Summary: [ »axelroxas ][ implied roxasolette ] AU. 'Let's meet again in the next life.' Their promise was kept, but 'how' wasn't exactly what they imagined.


**Mistakes Twice Made  
**by yukisyo

. & .

_Takes place in Roxas's and Axel's 'next' life._

_(I just wanted to post something before the year ended XD.)_

. & .

Like any typical and normal teenage boy, Roxas had a girlfriend. And of course, going on dates every so often came as part of the boyfriend-girlfriend package.

The pair were 'the couple' of their school. Together since 7th grade, which made it a total of three years (and counting); they were the adorable couple you couldn't separate.

Roxas and Olette. Olette and Roxas. Even their names were undividable; one without the other seemed incomplete.

Each time they were close to each other – but not close enough – their friends took it as an opportunity to push them towards the other until they were squished shoulder to shoulder. At lunch you would find them outside, shaded under some tree, talking, laughing, and smiling.

The brunette had soft, content smile on her pink glossed lips. She was playfully swinging both hers and Roxas's arms back and forth in the small gap between them; Roxas simply left his arm limp so she could continue.

"So, where are we going?" asked Olette, looking up at him. She reached just above his chin now.

"Secret."

"Fine, fine." Olette paused, "How about a clue?"

"Nope," he was having a considerable amount of trouble holding his grin in so settled for a contained smile.

"Just one," she brought her other hand up, lifting one finger to demonstrate exactly what she promised.

He shook his head. In the process he messed up his hair which he had carefully attempted to get tidy and less unruly earlier. "Nice try though."

Olette made a small noise of disappointment, muttering something under her breath. Still, a smile was glued to her face.

They stopped walking, waited patiently for rude, hurried cars to whiz by. The crossing post flashed bright green; a middle-aged woman finally stopped her van and motioned for them to go.

While the girl was talking about the latest gossip, which didn't quite particularly fit Roxas's fancy, his eyes casually lifted and looked ahead of them.

It was pretty quiet for noon on a Saturday, the blonde decided. There was a mother and her young toddler, walking a distance in front, an older lady had just wobbled past (and gave the two a disapproving look, which Roxas chose to ignore) and a man sitting only fifteen feet away against the wall that he and Olette were walking adjacent to.

The bright spiky red hair stuck out of the bland, neutral surroundings. Roxas found himself idly wondering if that was the man's natural hair color.

He probably had been staring a little too long because it appeared the man immediately felt his gaze. His head shifted slightly, his green eyes snapped onto him.

Roxas halted, frozen in place.

And he stayed like that, staring dumbly, for a couple delayed moments. The mysterious man did similar; and both remained in the locked position blankly looking at the other.

"…and I always thought he would end up with Naminé, but – hey, are you alright?" she asked.

When the boy finally tore his eyes free, his mouth open obtusely, he felt the redhead's gaze linger; and as far as he knew, it didn't leave either.

"Oh – uh – yeah, I'm fine." He turned back to face her and gave her a reassuring grin, just in case she was still skeptical about his mini-gawking session.

Promptly, Roxas checked again – emerald orbs were still fixed intently on him. Unnerved and a bit more than creeped out, Roxas purposely walked faster as they got closer and closer. Olette took notice of this and skewed him a puzzled sideways look, which the boy pretended to be oblivious to.

"Are we almost there?"

"Almost."

Soon they were right next to him and Roxas, feigning nonchalance, glanced down to check if he was still stalking them with his gaze. He wasn't; lazily biting his thumbnail instead, staring at the dilapidating concrete.

With uncanny sharp senses he once again noticed the boy's stare and for as second time, he looked up, dully. But by then he already had quickly turned away.

Roxas pulled the brunette by the elbow and steered her away from the tattered, graffitied brick wall as well as the suspicious red-haired, green-eyed man sitting against it.

"C'mon, Olette."

. & .


End file.
